


Silence is Golden

by Bakerstreethound



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Kamar-Taj (Marvel), Library Sex, Sorcerer Supreme, Stephen Strange - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakerstreethound/pseuds/Bakerstreethound
Summary: Your relationship with Stephen Strange is no easy feat, but you can’t resist the pull towards him anymore when he’s alone with you in the library of Kamar-Taj just before you’re about to start your night shift.
Relationships: Stephen Strange/Reader, Stephen Strange/You
Kudos: 31





	Silence is Golden

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission to @buckyssoul 1k Marvel writing challenge (on Tumblr) with Doctor Strange, a trope - enemies (to friends) to lovers, with the quote: “Do you ever get tired of hearing yourself speak?”

“You’re already finished with these?” You heard Wong’s puzzled voice as you examined another book from the advanced section. You smirked hearing the reply, “I need a book on astral projection.”

“That’s far too advanced,” he scratched his head then motioned the egotistical doctor your way. Your breath hitched as they walked closer, causing you to slip behind the shelves, almost knocking one of the most deadly spell books out of its chains. Damn your clumsy feet. Damn it all. 

“Don’t trip on yourself,” you knew it was Wong who murmured to no one in particular, and yet, he could always count on you lurking for hours upon hours in countless mystical volumes. Of course Wong knew it was you, but Strange didn’t need to know. 

You shook your head, huffing before making your way to your favorite spot, plopping down onto the comfy chair. You flipped open your book, droning out your thoughts until a puff of air flew through your ear. 

“Hey Stephen,” you smirked as he leaned over your shoulder doing his best not to stare at the way your eyes were hungrily scanning the page in front of you. You flipped another page, secretly glad he had decided to disturb you. “If you have something to say go ahead and spit it out, doc. No use holding it back now.”

“You’re impossible”

“Not as impossible as you,” you sighed as he inhaled deeply. You’re in a desperate need to tell me something. Just, please get it over with. What do you need? Wong is about to call me on shift for the night.”

“Really? That was today?” 

You scoffed, closing your book with a satisfied thud. Time manipulation could wait for tomorrow. Plus, you didn’t want any beheadings happening on your watch. Your head longed for an extra dose of caffeine. 

“Of course it is, Doctor.” 

The corner of his mouth twitched.

“Don’t make me kick you out of this library with my bare hands Stephen. You know I’m not afraid to use these,” you held up your fists, smirking as he rolled his eyes, pulling out a chair to sit next to you. You sighed, remembering when there was a time you so desperately wanted nothing to do with him. 

******

“Are you certain you want me to do this?”

You almost stopped dead in your tracks, the Ancient One slowing down to match your strides. 

The Ancient One turned towards you, intelligent eyes piercing through your very soul and into the essence of your astral form. “Of course. You’re the most valuable and trusted Master here. Only I rank above you. No one else is qualified to guide and instruct Mister Strange such as you.”

“Only that ego of his. I can’t control that for him. Perhaps you might.” 

The corner of the Ancient One’s mouth lifted in a wry smile. 

“But, if I may complain, all he talks and whines about are his bloody hands! How am I supposed to deal with all the moping? I mean, how does Mordo even stand being around him for more than five minutes? I wouldn’t last ten!”

“Have faith. Believe in yourself the way I do,” she touched your arm gently, “you have much potential that you haven’t unlocked and maybe this new adventure will be the challenge you so desire beneath the fear.” 

Your face flushed at the last part. She knew everything about you, the fire that burned in your core wanting to break free from the restrictions of the mortal world. 

Without another word, you knew there was no other option as she led you down the steps of the Sanctum, reaching into her pocket for her sling ring and opening the portal to the training grounds of Kamar-Taj. 

This was where you were to meet your fate. She followed swiftly behind you, disappearing as an all familiar voice graced your ears. 

“Ah, here she is!” Mordo smiled warmly, gesturing to you with a flourish. 

So this was the man you were to guide for the next thousand years you thought to yourself sorely unamused by Strange’s expression. This was the man who constantly annoyed Wong and even you on the occasional night shifts Wong had started assigning to you. Not that you minded. Being a recordkeeper and protector of the most powerful spells in the universe was no easy task. You wouldn’t let the obnoxious arrogant ex doctor get the best of you. Anyways, you couldn’t resist a challenge. 

You smiled as you watched Mordo swing under Strange’s blow and he groaned, shifting backwards before swiping again. Mordo’s eyes lit with fierce determination. 

“Come on Strange, fight! Fight like your life depends on it because one day it will.” 

“Better follow his orders, Strange. You’re not doing so well. Tis a shame. I had hoped you could be a better partner to spar with than the tough guy over there.” 

You saw Mordo suppress a smile as he struck his Bolting Books of Voltor with his relic. 

“What? I’m speaking the truth.”

Strange rolled his eyes preparing for another defense move as Mordo charged him with his other relic, the Staff of the Living Tribunal. 

“Come on Strange, you’re better than this. Hell, I could defeat my grandmother with that blocking move!” You hollered leaning against a pillar for support. 

No sooner had you spoken, Strange was falling, hitting the pavement with a thud as Mordo stood above him, smirking. 

“Now that’s how you learn. Stings you right in the ego, doesn’t it Mister Strange?”

“Easy for you to say.” 

“Whatever, I’m not the idiot. Go have fun playing your little game. I’m sure Mordo will enjoy beating you up immensely.” You grinned, shaking your head in amusement. 

******

You allowed yourself a smile as you turned toward your friend, surprised with how far you’d come. Far from despising each other and enjoying a companionship you wouldn’t trade for the world. 

“About that night shift,” his voice droned back in your ear.

“What about it?”

You huffed, blowing away a stray piece of hair from your face. 

“Meet me at the bottom of the ocean.” 

“What the hell, Strange. I’m already drowning in waves of knowledge.” 

“Stephen please,” he chuckled in amusement, watching you roll your eyes as you flipped another page. “You think after a year and a half you would remember we’re far from a last name basis.”

“I’ll show you a first name basis, Stephen.”

Without a moment’s hesitation, you lunged towards him, straddling him where he sat almost languidly in the more comfortable chair next to you. You brought your hands gently across his long set shoulders, the Cloak of Levitation nuzzling into your caress. When did it get here? Not that it mattered. You adored it as much as any other relic abiding in the Sanctums. 

“First name basis, huh?” He managed to get out. 

“Well, we’re friends after all, Strange.” 

You pressed a kiss to his cheek and his hands immediately grasped your hips as you brought your lips to his wanting to be closer to you. 

“Just…friends?” He managed to speak in between your relentless pursuit of his lips. His hands shook, holding on to you for dear life. 

“Quiet,” you murmured as you heard footsteps approaching. You hoped Wong hadn’t had a chance to sneak in. Not that you cared. You weren’t a certain doctor with his reputation and ego hanging in the balance. 

“So Mordo was right. You are a damn good kisser.”

“Do you ever get tired of hearing yourself speak?” You sighed, cupping his face in your hands. “Mordo is a hell of a lot better friend than you are, Strange and his knowledge is more expansive. But not quite as large as my own. He really said I’m that good of a kisser, huh?”

“Well, not much else to talk about during training other than the names of unclaimed relics.” He smirked, tracing the outline of your lips. 

“In that case, I’ll consider myself a legend.” 

This time without hesitation, his hands slipped underneath the waistband of your jeans, earning a muffled moan from you, swallowing it in another heated kiss. 

When you pulled away, he pressed his forehead to yours stroking the side of your face. 

“You’ve doomed me, haven’t you?”

You steadied your breathing before replying, the rise and fall of your chest not daring to slow as you gripped his waist tighter with your legs. “Only one way to find out, Stephen. Only one way to find out.” 

Not more than fifteen minutes had passed after you left when a deep chuckle resonated through the library. 

“She’s a piece of work, that one.”

Stephen, still not recovered from his stupor, rubbed his temples. “Wong? Don’t tell me you’ve been here this whole time.”

“Heard every word. Now go. You have much to do before tomorrow.”


End file.
